


Don't Cry

by ySoda (yrxole)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hinata Hajime Tries, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata Hajime-centric, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, POV Third Person, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot, doesn't have to be read as a ship?, goodnight lads, i think, past trial four, pov im a hajime kinnie and im mad, this is almost poetry to be honest, this is the shortest story I have ever written, uh oh, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrxole/pseuds/ySoda
Summary: And he couldn’t help but to think that maybe Nagito had been right all along.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Writers block go brr. I really want to write more but I'm lowkey just being pathetic rn with my own feelings lolol. 
> 
> I'll try to write something more fluffy next time. No promises though. 
> 
> Warning: lots of bad talk to himself. "worthless" gets mentioned many times, if you have a trigger for it, please don't read it.  
> Also yes I compared him to a dog.

_worthless.  
_ _  
_ Worthless.  
  
It kind of had a ring to it, if he repeated it long enough.  
  
Worthless.  
  
You had those with talent, and those without talent. Obviously, those with talent were the ones recognized for their importance, and those without it… oh well.  
  
Worthless.  
  
Hajime Hinata had known it, too. He had made peace with it for as far as his family was aware. Becoming a reserve course student in Hope’s Peak Academy had been his only resolve. At least, that’s how he imagined it went. He doesn’t remember, after all. He imagined his parents would have told him he’d always been a bit forgetful. Maybe he was stupid for thinking being a bit forgetful could mean he would have forgotten a whole talent that would have defined who he was.  
 _  
_ _You act just like a dog sometimes, you know?_ _  
_   
Hajime’s head was pounding. It wasn’t just pounding actually, it was _whining_ . That was the word for it. It was aching, aching just to show him exactly whichever pieces he was missing in this big puzzle that was his existence. It was scratching at his skull to make some more space. Maybe it would even grow a little some day, who knows.  
  
Worthless.  
  
If he could cry, he would have. There were more tissues stored in his room than Mikan could’ve ever dreamed of needing, but all the boxes were left unopened. A numb sensation had taken over his entire body and eventually, his mind as well, until nothing of him seemed to be left. Hope’s Peak Academy. Was it a joke?  
  
Don’t cry.  
  
He wouldn’t cry, even if he could have. He would continue to watch the ceiling above him until the end of time if he had to, anything not to have to face the rest of the world right now. The fact that he was able to read was a miracle. Komaeda would have agreed with him on that.  
  
( _Woof, woof!)  
_ _  
_ Hinata shook his head, one hand reaching up and touching the skin enveloping his most important organ. It was hot. The island was warm, he subconsciously understood.   
  
Komaeda didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t matter before, well, he shouldn’t have, but he definitely didn’t right now. He had been mad, _mad_ of all things, he had been petty and he had been unreasonable, that was why. It was only logical. Maybe Hajime had hoped that the white haired guy had some kind of sense left in that big brain of his, but it seemed that this wasn’t the case. What did he expect, really? Had he really thought that after everything that they’d been through, everything that Komaeda had _personally_ put them through, everything would turn out to be a sob story starring the misunderstood Ultimate Lucky Student and the misunderstood Lucky Student alone? 

Still, he couldn’t help the name that kept on popping up on his mind. He’d spend hours, if not days trying to understand Nagito Komaeda. He may have even been a little obsessed with trying to find a way to ensure himself Nagito was actually a good person. He had been the first person that was willing to talk to him when he woke up on the beach, and he had immediately taken on a friendly role. Hajime had followed him, loyal like a dog would have been to its owner, no matter how they were eventually treated in return.  
  
( _Woof!)  
_ _  
_ And he couldn’t help but to think that maybe Nagito had been right all along. Every word he had spoken had hurt, and maybe the hurt was only proof that deep inside, Hajime knew he was right. He _was_ worthless. Not in the way that Komaeda used the word for himself; the brunette couldn’t even recall if the other ultimate had actually used this word towards him or if he made the connection himself, but either way they both knew this was the way that the white haired guy thought about him. Was it true? Hajime’s former self seemed to think so. Why else would he join the reserve course? It was a pathetic lot, was it not? They wanted to be ultimates, were unable to, so joined classes closer to them only to get the failures they were to be rubbed in their faces.  
 _  
_ _Worthless.  
_ _  
_ But was he really?  
  
He was trying his best, for sure. They needed him during the trials, like they never needed anyone else. He was the one to lead them, even if he didn’t like being a leader. The second voice inside of his head tried to convince him otherwise, but couldn’t bother starting a fight he would obviously lose. Hajime was strong, at least he liked to believe he was sometimes. He could be smart. He could do things others couldn’t. Sure, he didn’t excel at it, but an ultimate was just a title, wasn’t it?  
  
If he was truly worthless, the fact that he could see with a glimpse out of the window the white haired ultimate was knocking on his door wouldn’t have made any sense, would it? 

Or perhaps he was too stupid to understand the real reason behind his visit.  
  
Woof woof! Here he goes.  
  
He really hoped he wouldn’t start crying. Not in front of Komaeda. 


End file.
